Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!
by eCHOBUNNi
Summary: Set in modern time, think of this like TnO except with volleyball and the Naruto cast. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!**_

**Chapter One**

Naruto stood infront of a body lenght mirror in his room adjusting his school uniform to his liking.

"There." He smiled at his reflexion. He grabbed is school bag and headed downstairs.

"Yo dad," He greeted as he plopped down onto a chair at the kitchen table, " I had the wierdest dream last night,"

"Oh?" Yondaime, Naruto's dad, never looked away from the stove, "Yeh, mom was a giant red fox with nine tails, and you and everyone in the neighborhood were wearing these funky outfits and fighting her. Anyway, you stuck mom in my stomach and kept her in there with some wierd tattoo. Then you died somehow."

Yondaime placed a plate full of food infront of Naruto. Naruto licked his lips and began scarfing down the western style breakfast.

"That is pretty wierd, but you should hear MY wierd dream..." Yondaime took a sip of his coffee. Naruto groaned.

"Don't even start dad!" Yondaime chuckled, "I'm only joking." He took a seat across from his son.

"Where's mum? Did she go to work already?" Naruto asked spitting out some chewed up food in the process. His father scowled. "No, she had a day off today so she's sleeping on. Don't talk with your mouth full please." The young blond boy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, speak of the devil. There's the queen of the house now." the older blond smiled. Kyuubi, Naruto's mom, walked up behind her son and ruffled his hair. "Morning kid, it's your first year at Konoha Chugakkou! Excited?" Naruto jumped up and embraced his mom in a tight hug. "Are you kidding me! Of course I am! I'm real excited for the volley-ball team! Because in chugakkou we actually get to play other schools! And not like last year...ugh...the mini tournament between the classes sucked! And-" Kyuubi covered his mouth. She looked at him in slight disgust. "That's very interesting dear, but before you talk to someone, all close in their space like this, please finish the food in your mouth." Yondaime let out a laugh. Naruto chewed thoughtfully than swallowed.

Yondaime finished his coffee in one big gulp. "Finish up Naruto, it's time to go now." Naruto put his plate in the sink. "Bye mom!" he said, "See you, kiddo." She embraced her son into a hug one last time. Naruto dashed out the door to the car. Once her got there, he jumped into the passenger seat and began honking the horn. He stuck his head out the window. "LET'S GO DAD!"

* * *

Sasuke entered his room panting. He dragged himself to his bed and flopped down. He reached over and turned his alarm off. 'Ha, got back before my alarm went off again.' He thought to himself. Every morning Sasuke went out for a jog, to stay fit and pumped for sports. He got up and took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He walked across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he got into his school uniform and went his kitchen for breakfast. 

"Morning sunshine." his older brother joked. Sasuke grunted in reply. He got a bowl a spoon and sat beside his brother. He grabbed the cereal and milk and poured some into his bowl.

"You joining the volley-ball team?" Itachi asked

"Hn. Of course."

"Why don't you join tennis or basketball?

"Because, they're more popular and more people join them, and that means people get cut."

"Why would you get cut? You're an Uchiha."

"...Good point."

Itachi looked at his little brother. His features were blank but his eyes were smiling at the younger Uchiha.

"You do know Konoha Chugakkou isn't known for their volley-ball." Itachi explained. Sasuke paused, then kept eating his cereal. Itachi took this as a sign to keep going.

"All the past volley-ball teams sucked, some years there wasn't even a team. Besides my years playing volley-ball there, I heard last year, a Hyuuga kid was owning the court. He was only a freshman, and he spiked like a university player." Sasuke paused to listen more clearly.

"But then he got into a fight with a gang from another school. They broke his right arm for beating there school at volley-ball." Sasuke finished his cereal and went to wash his dishes.

Itachi continued, "His arm got broken just a day before the finals. Ironic isn't it? His team ended up losing the finals." Itachi joined his brother at the sink. "So, do you need a ride to school?"

Sasuke looked at his brother, "Not from you, and aren't you late for work?"

"I called in sick."

"Why?"

Itachi hesitated, "No reason."

Sasuke thought for a moment, 'He has been a good older sibling lately...' He sighed

"Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"I missed my bus already..." Sasuke lied, "Could you give me a ride?"

Itachi's eyes practically danced.

"Sure, I'll meet you downstairs." Itachi glided out the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to get his school supplies and left. He made his was down a flight of stairs of his apartment building.

'He's acting like the dad I never had...' He thought to himself. As soon as he got out of the building he was greeted with a loud honk. Itachi poked his head out the window, "Hurry up! I wanna see if that hot teacher still works at your school!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. '...Then again maybe not...'

* * *

A/N: First I wanna say, w00t my first fanfic! I hope it's successful! So please, r/r.

I know it's not much of a intro, it's probably boring...but rest assured the second chapter there will be some actual action! I might post the second chapter tonight or tomorrow.

For those of you who don't know...Chugakkou means Junior high...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the sencond chapter! Enjoy and r/r!**_

_**Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!**_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto bounced happily in his seat. "Naruto?" he looked up meeting emerald orbs, "Ah! Sakura-chan! How did you find me?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're the only blond sitting down in this auditorium."

"Heheeehee..." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Reeeeeh! Sasuke-kun!" The pair looked over to the doors. There, stood an annoyed raven-haired boy in the middle of squealing fangirls. To the side, was a group of jealous boys, glaring at Sasuke for all the attention he was getting. He sighed in fustration. He scanned the auditorium...or whatever he could see past the fangirls heads.

Empty row...empty row... Ino waving...empty row...Chouji eating chips...pink and yellow...

Ah! Pink and yellow! He pushed the rabid girls out of his way and started towards his childhood friends. Lucky for him, the envious boys blocked the fangirls' path.

He plopped down beside Sakura. "Yo."

Instant blush crept onto Sakura's face. She looked down slightly. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun"

"Teme! You joining volley-ball!" Naruto questioned, "Yeh why?"

"So am I! And I'm definetly gonna be number one on our team dattebayo!" Naruto jabbed a thumb to his chest and held his head high.

"I thought you would be joining curling." Sasuke thought out loud, "Ha! Why would I join that! It's boring and stupid!"

"Just like you, dobe." Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto returned the glare.

Sakura sighed, "C'mon guys, we just met up and you're already fighting!" The two boys ceased their glaring war and slumped back into their seats.

"Minna! Genki desu ka? Onegai, take your seats!" Everyone began shuffling around and sitting down(a/n:rofl that rhymes...).

The three friends turned their attention towards the stage. "WHOA!" Sasuke and Naruto's eyes buldged out of their sockets and their mouths fell open. They leaned forward off their seats, gaping at their big-breasted-blonde-principal. An vein popped out of Sakura's forehead.

'These guys! What perverts!' Inner-Sakura exclaimed. Sakura silently agreed and smacked the two on the top of their heads.

"Wipe up your drool and pay attention." Sakura scowled.

"I'm Tsunade, your principal for this year and the next to. I'd like to welcome you freshman personally and introduce you to your teachers. Teaching class 6A is Hatake Kakashi," A white haired man stepped forward and bowed slightly, "And the teaching class 6B is Yuuhi Kurenai." Kurenai had long black hair and red eyes. She waved and smiled warmly.

"Half of you freshmen will be under Kakashi-sensei's teaching and the other under Kurenai-sensei's." Tsunade explained, "Before you go to your first classes of today, I'm just gonna go over school rules and all that pointless stuff..." Tsunade droned on, Naruto sighed and wandered off into his own thoughts.

"For the after school clubs..." Naruto paused his thoughts and listened for a moment, "...Shogi Club, Go Club..."

'Ergh, how boring..." Naruto thought.

"And finally the for the sports teams," Naruto really snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the stage hopefully, "Sign-up and try-outs are held after school today,"

'Yatta!' Naruto cheered in his mind, "But, volley-ball tryouts are tomorrow, because the coach, who is also your gym teacher, didn't show up today."

Naruto cursed in his mind. Sasuke sulked to himself.

After that, they went to their designated classes. Luckily, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in Kakashi's class. Their first class was English, then math.

After math it was Japanese, and science. Then lunch came.

Finally after lunch, Physical Education.

Naruto rushed in and out of the change rooms. He ran around the gym and stretched to warm up along with the rest of the class.

After they were finished the gym instructor came from an office attached to the gym.

"Good afternoon class! I'm Iruka-sensei, your substitute for today."

Naruto jumped around a bit and waved his hand in the air.

"Sensei! Sensei, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked excitedly. The sensei scratched his head. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama said to do whatever the class wanted to-"

"LET'S PLAY VOLLEY-BALL!" Naruto exclaimed. Most of the class groaned.

"Hn. Volley-ball...sounds fun." Sasuke said. The class murmured in agreement.

"All right, who wants to help me set up the nets?" Iruka said with a smile.

After setting up the nets and splitting the class into two teams teams, 6 students placed themselves on either side of the net.

"All right, you should know how the game goes, but just for a quick review, you're team only has 3 hits to get it over the net, no double-hitting, and you have 5 serves. We'll rotate the people on the bunch on, after serves. We'll play 'till 21 points. Let's start!"

Naruto was in the top left corner by the net. Sasuke was on the bench and ready to rotate on.

Iruka blew the whistle. Naruto's side served first. In serve spot, was Sakura. She did a nice clean under-hand serve landing in between two players on the other side earning them a point.

"Ace! Way to go Sakura!" Naruto cheered with the rest of his team. She smiled and got ready to serve again. Iruka once again blew the whistle.

Sakura served hitting the top of the net making the ball landing clumsily on the other side earning their side another point.

'Keeeh! Lucky!' Naruto thought.

Sakura's next serve went out, meaning the other side had to rotate. Sasuke entered the court in the middle back. 'It's on Naruto..." Sasuke smirked at the blonde. Sasuke's side served.

"Got it!" Naruto called. He bumped the ball back over to Sasuke. Sasuke bumped it back to Naruto. They bumped back and forth for a while then Naruto switched it up. He messily volleyed the ball high and near the net.

"Mine!" Sasuke yelled out. His team mates up by the net moved out of the way. He ran fast towards the net and jumped. He spiked the ball back to the other side landing beside Naruto. The ball hit the floor with a smack and bounced up high.

"Sugoi!"

"That's what you'd excpect from an Uchiha!"

"Sasuke-kun! You're amazing!"

"Teach me to do that too, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke landed back on ground. He looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto just glared at him.

'Damn, he's fast!" Naruto thought bitterly.

The game got pretty intense after that. Naruto was getting tired from digging Sasuke's spikes. Sasuke was getting tired from spiking at Naruto.

The score is now 20-17. Sasuke's team is winning. IT was Naruto's serve. He drew in a deep breath.

'Time to try this out..." he thought. Iruka blew the whistle. Naruto threw the ball up high.

'Over-hand serve! No way!' Sasuke thought. Naruto drew his hand back. He stepped forward as he hit the ball with a loud smack. The ball sailed threw the air.

'I knew it, that dobe's to weak and short to do anything.' Sasuke scoffed. Naruto sweat-dropped and hung his head in humiliation. He served the ball into the net.

Iruka blew his whistle one last time. "Game, set! 21 to 17! Ok class, you can go change now."

The students fanned themselves, tugged at their shirts and wiped their sweaty foreheads.

In the change room, Naruto wiped his face with a towel. 'Damn it! I was able to do a over-hand serve during the summer!'

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Naruto, you'll get that serve...after you hit puberty."

The boys laughed around him. Sasuke patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Damn you Teme!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Yo everyone, thanks again for the nice reviews! I would've posted my new chapter sooner but the document manager was screwed. I'm glad it's fixed now. Here' Chapter three!**_

_**Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!**_

**Chapter Three**

_The next day..._

Naruto glanced at the clock. 2:26 PM. School ended in 4 minutes. Naruto looked back down at his work, than glanced back up at the clock.

The student sitting beside him, scowled and violently poked him in the side.

Naruto whipped his head around. "What do you want?"

"Stop fricken' clock-watching. It's annoying."

"Well, stop watching me! It's annoying!" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke, not to far away heard all this. He laughed to himself.

'Naruto's anxious...I'm not gonna lie, I am too.' Sasuke had been clock-watching also. He glanced at the clock. 2:29...

5...4..3..2...1...

"YES VOLLEY-BALL TRYOUTS!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped up from his seat and ran out the door. Everyone gaped at the empty desk Naruto was just at.

Sasuke got up also, he casually and quickly followed Naruto out the door.

Naruto made a mad dash-down a flight of stairs and through flocks of people. Naruto grinned. 'One more corner to turn...' He thought

"NARUTO!" He skid to a stop and jogged backwards to a doorway. He jogged on the spot looking very annoyed.

"What do you want Tsunade-baa-chan?" He asked impatiently, "Brat! Don't address me like that! Get in here!" She ordered.

Naruto sighed. He dragged himself inside, closing the door behind him. 'I don't have time for this!' He thought

Tsunade-sama sat behind her desk. Naruto remained standing.

"It's dangerous running in the hallways that fast Naruto, you could've hit someone head-on and got a concusion." She scolded,

"Right right, I'm very sorry. I'll never do it again." He tapped his foot impatiently, "So can I go now?"

Tsunade-sama inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I don't know, I still didn't write you up..."

Naruto threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, "C'mon! I was running the hallway! Not speeding on the highway!"

The blonde principal chuckled to herself. "All right, get outta here."

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door and speed walked down the hall.

"BRAT!" She yelled back.

The purple haired gym teacher leaned on the door frame of her office door. She watched the two students who actually showed up for volley-ball try-outs. She sighed, "Another year with no male volley-ball team." She murmured to herself.

The gym door slammed open. She looked over hopefully.

"YATTA! VOLLEY-BALL DATTEBAYO!...Reeeh? Where's the rest of the team!" Besides Naruto in the door, Sasuke and some second year were there.

"There's obviously not gonna be a team this year." The brown eyed coach emerged from her office.

"Ah! Who are you!" Naruto asked.

"I'm Anko, I was suppose to be your coach but, like I said, there's not gonna be a team this year so you three might as well go home."

"NANI! Can't we wait like, a half hour more?" Naruto protested.

"Fine, but don't bother changing, it will just waste your time."

Naruto dropped his bag and picked up a volley-ball. Anko went back to her office.

_Half and Hour later..._

Anko finished her laststickof dangoand looked at the clock on her computer. She slid her chair backwards a bit to see out the door.

Her eye twitched in annoyance. She got up and out of her office.

"As long as you're here, you can help put the volley-ball equipment away." Anko said, interupting their spiking session.

"30 minutes is up already!" Naruto exclaimed. Hearing that, Sasuke was half way to the change rooms already.

He changed his shirt and sulked.

'Damn, Itachi was right. This school isn't popular with volley-ball...' He punched his locker in fustration.

'I wonder if it's to late to join basketball.' He left the change rooms. He finished adjusting his tie and looked up. He seen Anko and Naruto close by the exit in a heated discussion. Sasuke watched the mixed expressions on Anko's face. He tilted his head in slight curiosity. The ebony eyed boy halted by them in hearing range. He bent down pretending to tie his shoes and eaves dropped on the pair.

Naruto and the second-year finished putting the net away. They exited the equipment room. The second year quickly left leaving Naruto and Anko left in the gym. Anko finished locking her office and was about to leave.

"Matte! Anko-sensei!" She whirled around, leftover dumpling in her mouth. She finished it quickly and looked at the running blonde questionly.

"What is it?"

"What if I can get a more players to join. Can we have a team?" The blue eyed boy looked at her hopefully. Anko grinned at him then burst out laughing.

"As if you can get anyone to join! You know how much I had to bribe people last year to get them to join? Man, I am so not going down that path again." She calmed down a bit.

"Can you atleast give me a chance! Pleeease! The volley-ball season doesn't actually start 'till next week!" Anko's expression turned serious.

"What are you getting at?" She urged. Naruto continued, "Let's make a bet! If I can't get a team by this friday, I'll..." He glanced upwards in thought.

"...You have to hand deliverdango from the cafeteria to my office every lunch for a week in a pink tutu." Anko dared. She crossed her arms and smirked. A bit of surprise crossed Naruto's face but just for a second. He looked at her angrily.

"But the cafeteria is all the way on the other side of the school!"

"That's what the pink tutu is for. You have walk through the hallways full of students."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Fine. BUT! If I get a team, you have to wear a pink tutu, to our first 5 games!"

"Oooh, it's on kid." Anko narrowed her eyes at him.

"I won't let you down." Naruto saluted her and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!**_

**Chapter Four**

Tsunade entered one of her favorite bars. She took a seat at the bar beside two of her co-workers.

"The usual." She said to the bartender. The bartender nodded and began preparing a drink.

"So Anko, what do you have for us today?" She asked.

Anko couldn't help but smile a little. "Uzumaki bet he could get a volley-ball team by friday."

"Hmm, that's a tough bet." Kakashi observed.

"Twenty bucks on the kid." Tsunade slapped the bill on the bar.

"I don't have much cash right now so, one free lunch and...$7.37 that he can't get a team." Anko betted

"How about you Kakashi?"

He smiled, "9 dollars and the newest Make-Out Violence on Naruto."

Tsunade and Anko made a disgusted face. "What the hell would WE do with Make-Out Violence!"

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile.

Tsunade took her drink and sipped it, "What kind of bet did you make with the little guy anyway?" She asked.

"If he can't get a team, he has to deliver dumplings to me every lunch in a tutu."

Kakashi chuckled, "And if he does?"

"I have to wear a tutu to the first 5 games."

"He's good." Tsunade complimented.

"That's what you'd excepect from Yondaime's son."

They all nodded.

_

* * *

__The next day, Wednesday 3:30 PM..._

Naruto stayed kneeled down infront of the school's front doors tying his shoes. Sasuke slammed open the front doors hitting Naruto.

Naruto toppled over. He quickly recovered and jumped up to face his abuser.

"What the hell was that for!" he fumed

"You were to small to see." Sasuke replied.

"I'M STILL A GROWING BOY!" Naruto yelled

"Boy...?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"er...SHUT UP!"

"Haha, forget about it. Listen, I heard about your bet with Anko-sensei..." Sasuke started

"AH! YABAI!" Naruto began running around and up to people exiting the school.

"Will you join the boys volley-ball team?" Naruto asked. The person shook his head.

"How about you?"

"I'm a girl!"

"Ah, sumimasen!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Ack!" Naruto turned around to face Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked

"Gathering a volley-ball team heeheeheh..."

Sasuke hit him again.

"Dobe! Why are you doing it now!"

"I forgot about it."

"How did you forget about it!"

"Well, after that practice I went home and played this awesome ninja rpg on my GBA and I was so focused on the game...I guess I forgot."

Sasuke hit him again. "You weren't suppose to answer that."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Seriously, how are you going to get 6 players by Friday?"

"Do you still want to play?"

Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Yay! We're off to a great start!" Naruto clapped his hands enthusiastically in half sarcasm. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Ah, excuse me!" A 3rd year from their school pushed pass them.

"Oi! Idate-sempai!" Naruto called out to the 3rd year.

"Hey Naruto! Didn't even recognize you! What's up?"

"Wanna join the volley-ball team!"

Idate went into deep thought.

"Well, I'm already on the track team..." Idate looked down at Naruto. Naruto was giving him the puppy dog look.

"Keeeh! Ok I will. Man, I'm such a sucker for cute things. Later!" Idate waved and left.

"Yatta! 3 down! 3 to go! I'm gonna go look for a pink tutu for Anko-sensei, ja ne Teme!" Naruto ran out of the school's front yard and headed toward the nearest clothing store.

"Whoa," Sasuke said to himself, "Did Idate-sempai just call Naruto cute?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeh, another boring chapter. Oh and another bet. So R/R people! Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!**_

**Chapter Five**

_Thursday, 8:45 AM_

"Yo Shika! Chouji!" Naruto plopped down into a seat behind Chouji.

"Yo." Shikamaru was seated beside Chouji and across from Naruto. Chouji waved since his mouth was full with chips.

"How's it going with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Awesome!" Chouji did a thumbs up.

"Hn." Shikamaru was to lazy to answer.

Chouji chuckled a bit and Naruto sighed.

"Oi Shikamaru, will you join the volley-ball team?" Naruto rushed the question into their conversation.

"Hmph. As if. I'm already in the Go club."

"Nani? I thought you would be in the Shogi club." The blonde got distracted.

"...So troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered, "I couldn't, there was to much people already..."

"Actually he said it would be "to troublesome" to go to tryouts." Chouji corrected him. Shikamaru shot a lazy glare at him.

"How about you Chouji? Will you join?" Chouji shook his head and grinned.

"I'm on the basketball team!" Chouji said proudly.

"How did YOU get on the basketball team?" Naruto asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

" 'Cause you're a fata-"

"Ok Class! Sorry I'm late again, you see in the teachers lounge, I spilled coffee on my tie..." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"DON'T LIE!" The classed yelled in unison.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled and tryed protesting that it was the truth.

_

* * *

_

_Thursday, Lunchtime_

Naruto sat alone, at a table around the back of the large cafeteria, to scout out anyone who he thought, would join the volleyball team. He scanned through the tables.

'Already ask him...and him. I accidently asked her...that third year said volleyball's for pussies, that bastard.' He thought to himself. He turned his head to look through more tables only to have his view blocked by a certain ebony eyed teen. Sasuke didn't look up at Naruto but continued to stare down at his food while he ate. Naruto frowned.

"What are you doing here?" The blued eyed teen asked.

"It's either here, or over there with them." Sasuke pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. Naruto followed the direction of his finger to find a table full of Sasuke's fangirls giggling and swooning over him. He opened his mouth to say something but a soft noogie on his head interrupted him. Sasuke looked up and Naruto turned slightly so he could look up too. A grinning third year stared down at him.

"Ah! Idate-sempai!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yo, Naruto. I was wondering, when's practice?"

"Euh...eto..." Naruto scratched his head.

'That idiot forgot already!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Heh heh...did he really forget?...' Idate scratched his head also.

"It's tomorrow after school!" Naruto remembered.

"Oh okay, that's great. I already quit the track team so, I'm ready to play volleyball!" Idate grinned once more. Naruto grinned back.

"Er...Idate-sempai, can you try asking some of your friends if they want to join?"

"Gomen ne," Idate's grin faded and a look of slight fustration replaced it, "I tried and failed. Most people laughed at me and couldn't believe I was giving up track for volleyball."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Is the sport really that hated here?"

Idate ran a hand through his hair, "Mostly with the guys, the girls always have a team every year." Naruto turned back to his food and stared at it in deep thought.

"Well I gotta run, see ya both tomorrow." Idate waved and left.

Soon after that, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji joined them.

"Kiba! I totally missed you!" Naruto exclaimed

"Er...ok..." Kiba looked at him wierdly.

"No! I mean, I missed asking you if you wanted to join volleyball!"

"Sure I'll join." Kiba stated simply

"Reeeh! Really! Aren't you in any other club?"

"No, I was sick for the first couple of days. I was gonna join tennis yesterday but, I forgot. So volleyball sounds good. It's one more thing I can beat _you_ in." Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto and smirked. Naruto glared at him.

"How about you two?" Sasuke asked Chouji and Shikamaru.

Yadda was Shikamaru's reply. Chouji simply shook his head no.

"That's too bad, we need two more players." Sasuke said with a hint of disapointment in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the delay, it's summer vacation now so I'm busy with other stuff. Yeh chapter is short I know. I'm kinda running out of ideas. I guess I forgot what I wanted to do with this fanfic. Don't worry, a few more bangs against the wall and my ideas will come back.**

**So for now, R/R onegai!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I just noticed now, there might be some OOCness so please excuse it. I also forgot to disclaim even though you should know already. Anyways on with Chapter 6!_

_**

* * *

**__**Bump, Set, Spike, Konoha Rendon!**_

**Chapter Six**

_Friday, 8:15 AM_

A certain blue eyed blonde, ran around frantic. He just needed _two_ more people to join.

"Man, what do I have to do around here to get someone to join volleyball? I already did a dance, and they still didn't join!" Naruto muttered to himself in fustration. At that moment, he bumped into a clash of green.

"Very sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to get in your way!" Lee's voice boomed. Lee, a very loud and energetic second year at Konoha Chugakkou. He helped Naruto to his feet.

"So, why were you running around frantic like that? Exercising is good for the youth, but not inside this building of education."

"Bushy brows!...I mean, Lee-sempai! will you pleeeeese join the volleyball team?" Naruto begged. He even dropped down onto his knees and gave his best puppy dog eyes. Lee tapped his chin and gave it some thought.

"OKAY! IT'S DECIDED! For you Naruto, who was youthful enough to go down on his knees and beg! I WILL JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM!"

Naruto was picked up by Lee's strong embrace. "Sankyuu..." Naruto choked out.

"Lee! Let the poor freshman go!" Lee obliged and turned to the source of the voice. "Ah Neji! It's so like you to arrive bright and early on this fair school day!"

"What are you talking about? It's eight fifteen, everyone gets to school around the same time." Tenten popped up from behind Neji and giggled.

"Neji-sempai..." Neji turned his gaze at Naruto. Naruto jumped back a bit at the sight of those cold, pale eyes. He shuddered and shook it off.

"What is it?" Neji asked in slight annoyance. Putting a serious face on, Naruto asked, "Will you please join the volleyball team?" He recieved an icy glare from the older.

"Join the volleyball team you ask? No. Never. It's fate that chose for me that, I shall never join such a sport _again_." With that said he stormed off with TenTen and Lee trailing behind him. "But it's good exercise and I'm joining!" Lee tried convincing him.

"Keh," The lone blonde turned to find Sasuke, "Haven't you heard the stories about that Hyuuga?" The other shook his head no.

The bell rang.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later." The pair headed towards class 6A.

_

* * *

__Lunchtime_

A worried, thick eyebrowed, teenager watched his lone brunette headed friend glare at his food angrily from the food line.

"Ne, Tenten," He tapped his other brunette headed friend, "Neji has been acting more colder than usual ever since Naruto-kouhai asked him to join volleyball." She sighed, " Don't you remember last year?" She recieved a quizzical look, "Right you were in China that time." They advanced up in line and grabbed a tray.

"Well, last year at the semi-finals or something, they versed Oto Chugakkou. And whenever Neji would spike. His spike what just so happen to hit one of the players everytime." Tenten took a western style salad and Lee took a pre-made insta-ramen cup. "Truth is, Neji was hitting them on purpose 'cause Oto would constantly bad mouth our volleyball team in and out of school." The two got their drinks and eating utensils.

"Neji finally had enough of it and decided to shut them up by well, spiking at them I guess." They paid for the meals and headed toward where Neji was seated. "Oto, realised he was spiking them on purpose so they got their school gang to jump him after the game. They ended up breaking his arm." They sat on either side of Neji. "Hey Neji," TenTen smiled reasuringly, "Is the katsu curry any good?"

"Hn.." Tenten rolled her eyes. Lee just gave his friend a sympathetic look. The story Tenten had told him recently had just sunk in.

_

* * *

__3:30 PM_

Naruto gave his shoelaces one last tug. He sighed and left the locker room to enter the gym. He picked up a ball nearby and fiddled with it nervously. _Let's see, _He thought, _1, 2,...3, 4 and me, 5. _He then muttered a curse to himself. He just needed on more player. _Just one more stinkin player! _He thought bitterly.

Kiba was currently trying to teach Lee how to bump, Sasuke and Idate were setting each other up and spiking. Naruto stood by himself by the locker room thinking about the consequences of not being able to form a team.

1) He had to were a tutu...a pink one too.

2)Sasuke will kill him

3)Idate will make the rest of his freshman year hell for making him quit track

4)Lee will be terribly disapointed...that didn't really bother him

5)Kiba will pester him more than usual and maybe more violently

6)...He had to wear a pink tutu

7)He will be made fun of by the whole student body for trying and failing in something impossible

At that moment, the gym's main doors burst open. Everyone stopped at what they were doing to stare at the person who just entered.

_

* * *

_

_Yeh, little cliff hanger there, all I need to do now is think of a new chapter. Which means I get to bang my head against the wall more. __Oh! By the way...Off Topic: Did you know? Banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour? Just though I might let you know...until next chapt r/r!_


End file.
